


The Truth

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Lovesick (TV), Scrotal Recall (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Continuation, F/M, Spoilers for Series 01, well it's rather a continuation than an alternate ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the ending of S1 E06 and directly afterwards, Evie and Dylan sort their feelings and their relationship out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wasn't satisfied with what the show left me off with so I decided to write a continuation. :) And I believe I'm not the only one who just got back from watching the first season on Netflix and needs more material.
> 
> Please note, English is not my native language. I apologise for every grammar, spelling or punctuation mistake I might have made.

She just asked him to be her maid of honour. He said yes. She looks so happy. That's because she _is_ happy. But Dylan isn't the one who's making her happy. That's Mal. Stupid Mal. But as long as she's happy, he'll manage. Because he loves her.

He wanted to tell her that. But he's realising that he can't. That would ruin her happiness and he can't let that happen.

“What was your thing?”, Evie asks

Oh right, he already mentioned that he wanted to say something. How is he going to get himself out of this now?

“I, um.” He's searching for words. “I just want to say, this is good. Being here. That's good.”

Nice recovery. Now quickly change the topic before she asks questions. “How are you?”

“Yeah, I'm in a really good place. I'm getting married. And Mal is a... He's a really great guy. I feel like I can rely on him.”

Evie's smiling. She looks so goddamn perfect when she smiles. He wishes he could capture this moment, just to be able to look at her being perfectly happy when he needs it. She's talking about her wedding now. And about photography. She's really passionate. She's so beautiful.

Something in the corner of his eye catches Dylan's attention. It's Luke. Luke's entering the bar and approaching their table. Oh no, what has he planned? Dylan said he was going to confess his love, he told Luke so. Why is he here? He's going to ruin the moment! Dylan starts to panic. Should he try to keep him from their table?

But it's too late now, Luke's already arrived and is now standing next to them. He seems to be slightly out of breath. Evie looks like she's wondering what he's doing here.

“He's in love with you.” Luke's pointing at Dylan. “That's why he's miserable all the time now. And not as friends, Evie. I mean, he's in love with you and he's trying not to tell you. And if he doesn't, it'll be the biggest regret of his life and probably yours. That's the truth.” And then he turns and leaves.

Evie looks at Dylan. Dylan looks at Evie. He feels like he should say something but he's all out of words. Luke has said them all.

Evie starts to cry but only a bit. Oh no, don't cry, please. But even when she's crying she's still unbelievably gorgeous.

“Are you?”

Is he what? In love? Oh god, yes. But he doesn't need to say it, Luke's said it, so he smiles. That's enough of an answer.

He realises he's started to cry as well. And Evie's smiling. Why is she smiling? Is it possible, Dylan doesn't want himself to get his hopes up, but is it possible that there may be the slightest chance that she might like him back? Not as friends but as in love?

No, that can't be. She's engaged, for god's sake! She's getting married! But then why is she smiling?

She's closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Dylan.” She opens her eyes and looks deeply into his eyes. In this moment, he can feel a connection between them. A connection deeper, stronger than anything in the world. He feels like she's touching his mind with her eyes. He feels in this moment that whatever she would ask of him, he would say yes. She could ask him to go and jump off a cliff and he would not hesitate for a split-second.

He wants to say something but he can't bring himself to actually articulate a thought so he's just looking at her, waiting for her to continue.

“Dylan, listen. I'm getting married!” Uh-oh. He does not like the direction this is taking. He mentally chides himself for thinking that he might have a chance. He knows that Evie's getting married. _I know_ , is what he wants to say but he finds himself unable to open his mouth.

She starts to cry. Not in a pretty, happy way like before. This time it's real, angry and sad tears rolling down her cheeks. She tries to hold them back but she can't. She puts her hands over her face in an attempt to control herself. She fails.

“You're ruining everything!” She's almost shouting. A few heads turn towards their table. They see Evie crying and put on their concerned faces. But Dylan doesn't care about them. He cares about her.

“I – I'm sorry! I didn – I didn't mean to ruin anything!” Yes, he probably ruined something but he doesn't want her to think that. He wants her to calm down and be happy again.

She doesn't calm down. She seems to be very upset, she's crying and her face has started to become slightly reddish and she can't quite bring herself to say what she wants to say and oh, all he wants her to be is happy. She's not supposed to get so upset about him. She's supposed to smile and laugh. And if that means that he can never see her again then so be it.

“Listen, Evie.” He's looking for the right words. “We can just forget everything Luke said. And pretend this whole thing never happened.” Evie is still crying and Dylan is starting to realise that most of the bar is staring at them. “Or if you want me to leave, I can just -”

But he never gets to finish that sentence because Evie slaps him across the face. If they haven't already had the full attention of everyone in the room, they have it now. She follows it up with “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that.” Dylan is too startled to say anything.

She is now less hysterical, as if the slap has calmed her down. She has a look around and noticing the attention they're getting she grabs her jacket and suggests “Let's continue this conversation somewhere else.”

Dylan is still staring at her, mouth slightly open, not being able to grasp what's going on. She pulls him up. “Come on, Dylan.” And her saying his name rattles him awake and into present. He takes his brown leather jacket and leaves a few bank notes on the table for their drinks. They leave the bar and search for a nicer place to talk.

The two of them finally settle for a park bench with view on a small pond. Neither of them wants to be the first one to talk so they sit in silence. Dylan feels uncomfortable so he shuffles around on the bench.

He turns to face her. “OK, listen, Evie -”

“No, you listen”, she interrupts him. “What Luke said... Is it true? This is not some sort of sick joke the two of you are playing. You really mean it?”

“I would never – _never –_ joke about something like this. Why would you believe that? To be honest, I feel quite offended!” He's trying to diffuse the tension a bit. It works. Evie cracks a smile and looks at him. By now, it's evening. The sun is setting. The light is perfect. She looks magnificent.

“How long?”

“Sorry?” He got distracted by looking at her and is trying to find his way back into the conversation.

“How long have you been - ?” She looks at her feet and makes a vague hand gesture.

“I don't know.” That was a stupid answer. He scolds himself in his mind for saying that. She looks at him questioningly so he follows it up with “Feels like forever.”

“Then why on earth didn't you tell me?” She sounds angry. He didn't mean to make her angry again. “We've known each other for years! _Years!_ You watched me move out, get a boyfriend, get engaged and you never said a bloody word! Why?” He begins to give an answer but she overrules him. “No, I don't even want to know. It doesn't matter. What does matter, though” She locks gaze with him only to break it again immediately. “No, I can't say it.” She bends over and covers her face with her hands.

“Say it, come on.” He gently puts a hand on her shoulder trying not to break limits but she doesn't shake him off.

She lifts herself up but doesn't face him. She's rather talking to the pond than to him. “I've been in love with you, too.”

And suddenly, he's filled with glee. He could jump up and dance and sing and scream and tell the whole world about his joy! Evie is in love with him! These were the words he's wanted to hear! And she said them! He feels like bursting into a million stars so he could lighten the night sky up, only for her. She's in love with him!

Hold on a moment. She  _has been_ in love with him. His emotions fall so quickly he fears he might have to throw up. That means she isn't anymore. Or is she? “D-does that me-mean that n-n-now y-you-?” He's stuttering which makes him feel stupid. But it doesn't matter because Evie understands him anyway.

She throws her hands in the air. “I don't know, OK? I thought I've gotten over you but now … with this whole affair … And then there's Mal and – you know he's a really great guy.”

“But do you love him?”

“I don't know! I'm with him and I think 'Yeah, I can build a future with this one.' but then I'm with you and – and nothing makes sense anymore.” She shakes her head.

“It's OK if you need time to think.”

“That's the thing, right? I could say I need time to think and make everything even more complicated than it already is but I think deep down I have already made my decision.”

Dylan doesn't quite know where this is going. “And that decision would be?”

She turns and looks into his eyes. Then she grabs his head with both of her hands, pulls him closer and kisses him with all her passion.

At first, Dylan is shocked. He'd expected anything but a kiss. And then a kiss so tender and loving. He closes his eyes and melts into it. It feels like they have been made for each other. They complete each other, both mentally and physically, it feels like they have become one right there on the park bench.

For Dylan, it's a firework of emotion. It's glee, it's joy, it's light-heartedness, it's devotion and it's love. He can feel her hands intertwined with his hair, slightly pulling it. He can feel her breath on his face when their lips part. He can feel her body beneath his hands. And to him, it feels like heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some kind of feedback and I will love you forever!! :D


End file.
